ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Ben 47 Story
Ben and Ben 23 pay a visit to the mysterious Ben 47. The Plot Thing Ben 10 and Ben 23 were at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben 23: I'm bored. Let's go to an alternate dimension. Ben 10: Well, that sounds unlikely to cause an awful disaster. LET'S DO IT! When they got to another dimension, they saw a guy robbing a bank. They prepared a fight, but suddenly- "Ben 47, someone's robbing a bank!" Wildmutt jumped out of an apartment window. It bounced off of one of those sunshields like you find at corner stores, and landed on the crook. It ripped off the front of his shirt, grabbed the sack of money in its teeth, and tossed the bag to a nearby police officer. Then, Wildmutt dragged the crook to said police officer by his collar. The crook was handcuffed, and the Vulpimancer bounced back up into the window, but not before saying its name: "Guard Dog" "Wow, I didn't know Wildmutt could do that." said Ben. "Beat down a bank robber so violently?" asked Ben 23. "No, I mean talk." said Ben "It must be some kind of hacking." Ben smiled. "Hey, if that guy could hack his ''Omnitrix to make Wildmutt talk, than I bet he could hack ''my ''Omnitrix to give ''me ''Master Control!" Ben 23 scoffed. "Dream ''on. ''I bet he'll think you're a cosplayer or something. Besides, one wrong move, and he could rip your limbs off as Ultimate Hero." "I'll explain. I bet I could even turn into Spidermonkey or something to give 'im evidence." Ben went up to an old lady who had been at the scene of the crime- er, rescue, or- WHATEVER IT IS!!! "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where Ben 47 lives?" "You cosplayer! A fanboy like you should know that he lives on the tenth floor of Apartment 23, room 47!" shouted the old lady. Then, she whacked Ben in the head with her purse! She went off murmuring, "Stupid fanboys..." Ben 23 walked up to Ben. "Well, at least we know where he lives." "Where?" Skip to the door of Room 47 Ben knocks on the door. A thingy on the door slides open. Two red eyes, one with the intergalactic peace symbol on it, stared right through him and Ben 23. "No soliciting! Ben 47 isn't feeling good." said the eyes. "What if I told you that I was a Ben 47, too?" said Ben. "And me." said Ben 23. "Prove it. I know you're lying." said the eyes. "Fine, we will." said Ben. He turned into Crashhopper, and Ben 23 turned into Time Spender. "Time Spender!" shouted Ben 23. "So, ''now ''do you believe us?" asked Crashhopper. The eyes sighed. "FIne. Can you keep a secret?" "Yes." said Crashhopper. "''Pinkie ''promise?" "Who does'' that anymore?" Crashhopper asked Time Spender. Time Spender just shrugged. The eyes sighed again. "Just promise you'll keep this a secret." "Okay." said Crashhopper. The eyes used unseen hands to slide the door open. There stood a girl with brown hair, wearing a Scottish kilt. "I'm Ben 47." 'To Be Continued...' Category:Episodes Category:Series by Levin RATH